A Trip to Remember
by Maran-DUH
Summary: Trory, T for language. Tristan comes back after junior year, and finds Rory, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and if I did things would be different. Muahahahahahahahaha!

A/N: This is my first true Trory. So I'm going to need your help. I'm not planning on making this very long, but when I reach the point where I can change what happens to make the story longer, I'll let you know. Now onward and read-ward. Okay that didn't work as well as it was supposed to, so read the story and please don't laugh at me.

**

* * *

A Trip to Remember**

Being away from my mom for the first time horrifies me. I know that I'm 17, and I should be able to handle it, but I can't. She's my best friend, my rock, my support, and we've never been apart for more than tow or three days. I suppose that I should find some solace in Paris. At least there will be one friendly face. I have to finish packing; otherwise I'll never be ready. I wonder if Mom would be willing to run to Luke's.

I can't believe it. I'm finally out of that hell hole. It wasn't really bad; it did wonders for the bod. But there were no girls. No girls mean no action. No action means sad me. I missed the action, but I missed… No I just missed the action. I can't believe how many dreams I had. I swear, my imagination is all that kept me sane. Now I'm being shipped off to D.C. for some future business leader's convention. I'll blow it off. I'm sure I can get a room somewhere. I mean if things go the way I want. Plus, I've got this extra "energy" that I need to get out of my system. Finally, I'm someplace where the food doesn't resemble mud.

"Are you ready?" Mom asked.

"No." I replied.

"How 'bout now?"

"Closer."

"Now?"

"I'm never really going to be ready, so I think I'm as close as I'm going to get."

"Ah Kid, you're gonna be fine. Now let's get you on that plane."

Mom helped me check in, and now I'm waiting for my row to be called for boarding. I absolutely deplore flying. Mom and I once flew out to California when I was 10 to visit my dad. It didn't go over to well. The weather across the country that day was either windy or stormy. We were delayed in Hartford for three hours on a promise that we would depart "shortly." Then we had to make an unexpected landing somewhere in Indiana. Apparently the weather was too dangerous. After that we scrapped the trip, rented a car, and drove back to Stars Hollow. I'm hoping maybe this trip will be better. Courtesy of my grandparents I get to fly first class. Maybe that will make a difference. Oh, they just called my row. I wonder if they can get me some coffee.

I don't know why I couldn't have taken the jet. Commercial flying is such a drag. Granted, the stewardess' dresses are hot, but the other people… not so much. Maybe I won't have to sit next to anyone; gives you more leg room that way. Better yet, maybe there will be some hot piece of assnext to me. Yep, that would make it all better. What time was the flight? Oh yeah, 3:00. Let's see, it's 2:45. Yea, I'll make it. They just called final boarding. I wonder what I'll get to sit next to…

They just called final boarding. I can hear it in here. There isn't anyone next to me. If I'm lucky, no one will sit there. Wait, here comes someone. I think my luck ran out.

Dang it! There's someone in my row. Oh well, I haven't looked at her well, but I can tell she isn't a hag. Maybe it won't be so bad.

This kid next to me looks familiar. Oh my God it's… "Bible Boy?" It came out as a whispered question.

What did that chick just call me? Wait, I know her. It's… "Mary?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own didly so its pointles to sue.

A/N: I'm sorry for the confusion that last chapter caused. I didn't really think it out when I was typing; I just wanted to finish. Anyways, thanks again to all of my reviewers. Everyone who signed a review already knows that, but for the couple, or one, or however many who didn't I'm thanking you here. So, with all that out of the way, I am proud to present chapter 2.

Rory POV Regular  
**Tristan POV Bold**

* * *

A Trip to Remember- Chapter 2 

It is Tristan all right; the only one who ever called me Mary. The whole Mary thing ticked me off at first, and then it didn't so much. Now, I'm just confused. Is he back for good? Why did they only dump him there for a few months? How come he looks so good? The last question brought chills to my spine. I hate thinking like that.

**Well, Mary certainly has been doing well. Her hair is longer. She seems more mature. Maybe it's just because she's getting older. Maybe my Mary isn't quite a Mary anymore. Hm, I'll have to test it out. Not now though. Hell no. I have to find out why she's here, first.**

This uncomfortable silence thing, added to the average stuffy feeling from the plane, really isn't helping my headache. I guess I should say something.

"So..."I said.

"So..."He repeated.

"How, um, was..."

"Military school?"

"Yeah."

"It was okay; boring for the most part. No challenge. The whole basis was discipline. Get up, do what you're told, go to bed. There wasn't any fun to it."

"Ouch."

"You could say that again."

"Ouch." I laughed.

"I didn't mean it literally."

"I know, but it's way more fun that way."

"You're different."

"Huh?"

"You're different. You aren't as tense as you used to be."

"Well, I've been hanging out with Paris lately, and she could make Hitler slouch."

"I'm guessing that she hasn't changed."

"You'd guess right. If anything she's gotten more paranoid. She's going totally mental over being President."

"President?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know. Paris is going to be student body president next year. I'm her vice president."

"Seriously? I never pegged you as a political kinda girl."

"Seriously. I only did it as a favor for Paris. She said she needed someone nice to be on her side."

"Well, you definitely have nice written all over you."

"Hey! I take that offensively."

"No, you don't."

"Okay, so maybe I don't, but that doesn't mean you get to point it out."

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"Good."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Talking to you. I knew you were dense but I never..."

"I mean, why are you going to D.C.?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first."

"Chilton is sending all of the student government to D.C. for a convention/camp thing for the summer. Your turn. Why are you headed to the nation's capital?"

"My dad is shipping me to a future business leader's convention. I'm gonna blow it off though. Maybe I'll come visit you, Mary."

"Oh, I bet Paris would _love_ that."

"Why? What does Paris have against me?"

"Paris ended up as Romeo."

"What- Oh."

"Yep."

"Sorry."

"You better be. I had to kiss Paris!"

"Yeah? What did Bagboy think of that?"

"I think that Dean preferred Paris to you."

"And what did you think?"

"I would prefer most anyone that is male to Paris. So to answer you question- yes I prefer you to Paris."

"C'mon Mary, if you admit that I kiss better than the average male, I'll do anything you ask."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Fine. You kiss better than the average male. My turn. You have to say 'Oy with the poodles already.'"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Why can't you just say it? C'mon say it... I'll say it with you...'Oy with the poodles

already.' Now, was that so hard?"

"Why did you want me to say that?"

"Because it's my mom's and my phrase and I wanted to hear someone else say it."

"Oh, that makes perfect sense."

"Of course it does."

"What time is it?"

"3:45."

"Seriously?"

"You really have to stop saying seriously."

"Why?"

"Because it's getting on my nerves."

"Sorry, Mary."

"You better be."

"How long until we reach D.C.?"

"About 45 minutes."

"Ugh."

"What? Don't you like to fly?"

"Absolutely not."

"Me neither."

"What's your biggest issue?"

"The landings. I hate my ears popping, and the lightheadedness, and the things that they

roll up to the door to let you out..."

"Mary, slow down and breathe, you're rambling."

"Oh, hehe, sorry. Why don't you like to fly?"

"The people. I don't like people being this close together, suspended in the air for any period of time."

"I never thought of it that way. That really could be a problem, huh?"

"Yep. So, what're you doing at this camp/convention thing?" he asked after a few minutes

of silence.

"Um, we're meeting with congress and other sorts of political stuff."

"Sounds like fun."

"Like a blast. So what's your convention about?"

"Serious- I mean honestly, I've no idea. But like I said, I don't plan on staying long enough to find out."

"Why don't you give it a chance before you blow it off?"

"Because that's what my dad wants."

"And that's bad because..."

"Because my dad's a suppressive, manipulative, moron who I hate with every fiber of my being. I would move out tomorrow if I could."

"Okay then. I'll just put that down as a no-no topic." I gave him a look that sad I'm sorry

and I didn't mean to strike a nerve. He must have understood because we fell into a comfortable silence.

Sometime during the silence I fell asleep. I don't exactly know what I dreamed about, but in the end I awoke happily. Although that may be directly related to where I found myself when I awoke. I was lying on Tristan's shoulder. I checked my watch; 20 minutes to landing, I probably should wake him up.

**I watched as Mary fell asleep on my shoulder. There was some sort of feeling in my stomach. I haven't eaten anything today, that's probably why. I fell asleep too, because the next thing I felt was a gentle tug on my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Mary tugging on my arm.**

**"Tristan," she said gently. "You might want to wake up. We're 20 minutes to landing."**

**"Okay." I wiped the sleep from my eyes and saw that she looked very pale and nervous.**

**"Are you okay? You look sorta pale."**

**"Yeah, I'm fine."**

**She's lying, I can tell. She is a very bad liar. "You're a really bad liar. Why are you nervous?"**

**"Landings equal bad."**

**"Come here." I don't know why the hell I'm doing this but I am. I'll just push the armrest up, and pull her close, like this and she should settle down right. At least, that's how it works in movies.**

I wonder why he's doing this. I bet he doesn't even know, but he looks so genuinely comforting. I just have to slide a little closer. Did he just put his arms around me? God, he is so warm. I really hate landings, but this isn't so bad. I could go back to sleep.

**She fell asleep again. God, I wonder how late she was up last night. Oh well.  
"It'll all be okay." I whisper as she seems to melt into my arms. I'll just sit here and watch her. She looks so peaceful.**

I woke up when I felt a rumble in the plane. I look around, and I notice that Tristan is rather close to me. Now I remember. We must've landed.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hey. Welcome to Washington, D.C." he replied.

"Thank you."

**We aren't talking, but I think that it's just post flight lethargy. We've hit baggage claim. I better ask her which one is hers.**

**"Which one's yours?" I ask.**

**"The pink ones with feathers."**

**"I should've known." I reached out, grabbed her bags, and set them down. "Look behind you. I think I found your ride." She turned around and spotted Paris and a few other people standing in a clump, each person holding a sign. Paris had a sign saying Rory Gilmore.**

**"Yeah, I guess I should go." She said, turning to leave. "Tristan," she turned back around. "Thank you for your help, with the landing and all."**

**"No problem, Mary. I guess this is good-bye." I extended my hand for her to shake.**

**"Don't say good-bye, it sounds too permanent. Just say see you later." What's she doing? Wait, hold on.**

What the heck am I doing? I have no idea, but it's too late now

**Did what I think just happen, happen?**

Did I do what I think I did? Did I kiss Tristan?

**Did Mary kiss me? I think she did.**

He's staring. Oh God, did I do something wrong? I better go. Look at Paris. I guess she saw. I'm going to have some explaining to do. Oh God, I hope Tristan doesn't hate me.

* * *

A/N2: I forgot to add read and review up top, but I guess if you're all the way down here you've already read, so please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and if I did you all would know because Dean would've died and Rory would've ended up with Tristan, or Jess never would've left.**

A/N: Okay, so there are a little bits of thought where its Paris' POV, and there isn't much Tristan in this chapter, but I promise lots of him next chapter. I'm also trying to wean you guys off of a chapter a day. I'll try to update regularly but school is starting soon and there are some family issues that we have to take care of and well there isn't any internet up there unless by chance I can catch a ride to my friends house or the library. This will definitely be my last chapter this year so I hope you like it, and that you can appreciate a new year started off with a lot of Tristan-y goodness. Don't forget to review. Now, I guarantee a marvelous chapter 3.

Rory POV: Regular

**Tristan POV: Bold**

_Paris POV: Italic_

* * *

A Trip to Remember- Chapter 3

Don't dwell. It won't help. Maybe no one saw it. Doubt it. Maybe he'll just forget. Do I want him to forget? There's the group. Paris doesn't look mad. Well, no more than usual. At least she doesn't like him anymore, I don't think. That would definitely cause a lot more drama. I'm here. I probably ought to make conversation. "Hey." Just smile and maybe she won't think anything's wrong.

"Hi." Nope, she isn't buying it.

"Okay, you're not known for being an un-opinionated person. In fact, you're known for being the exact opposite, but not here. You can rip me open and tear into me like a lion on an antelope, but please, not here. We're with these people for the rest of the summer; I don't want my first impression being you yelling at me while I cower in fear."

"Fine. But I was just gonna say welcome to Washington D.C. I hope you have fun."

This airport is too quiet. It's like utter silence. I HATE silence. It provides too much thinking time. I mean, I'm all for thinking, I just don't want to think about this situation, and well that's what I'm thinking about. I'm thinking about how Paris is gonna kill me. I can hear it know, 'What possessed you to kiss that? How could you do that?' I shouldn't dwell on it. That isn't going to make it any better. The worst thing is that I wish he was here. I wish we had never gotten off the plane. I wish that I had never left the safety of his arms. At least I only kissed his cheek. Paris would really have a field day if I had kissed him on the lips.

_I can't believe it. She thinks that I'm actually mad about her and Pretty Boy. I don't get it. I mean, I know that I liked him, but after a pity date arranged by Gilmore, I didn't really care anymore. It's obvious that he likes her. Even months in military school wouldn't be able to change that. I was just waiting for her to realize that. I have to tell her this, but I better wait until we're at the dorms. She doesn't want to talk here, which is totally okay with me. I don't want these Neanderthals hearing me talk or else they might play monkey see monkey do and try to mimic me. I hate stupid people. Plus I need the time to prepare myself some more. We're meeting with Congress in a few days and I need to be prepared.  
_

**Some suit has been talking for like an hour. I wish he'd shut the hell up. He's annoying me. I can't think. I NEED to think. Why did Mary kiss me? It was so like her too, just a short peck on the cheek. I wouldn't expect anything more. I just wished she hadn't left, or at least given me time to react. It really is a monumental day when I, Tristan Dugrey, lose my senses when a girl kisses me on the cheek. This can never get out. I'll be ruined. I finally get back to Chilton and my reputation will be ruined before I get back just because Geller saw Mary catch me off guard. Unless, she didn't notice. Finally, this moron shut up. Now, while they are getting the tour, I'll sneak away, and find her. What? Yeah, maybe I'll go find Mary.  
**

"So..." I say. Paris and I just got to the dorm

"So..." She repeats.

"Don't do this, Paris. Tell me what you want to say and please don't hem and haw about it. I won't be able to stand it."

"Calm down, Gilmore. I just want to know why. I'm not going to chew you out, I promise. I don't even like him anymore. I'm just a little confused since I thought that you didn't like him either."

"I don't. I mean, I didn't. I mean... I don't know."

"So, you just kiss guys for kicks?" She asks skeptically.

"No."

"Then you like him?"

"I guess. I don't know. We were on the plane and we were laughing and talking and the landing and..."

"Breathe, Gilmore. Now, what happened with the landing?"

"Well, I HATE landings. They freak me out to no end, and Tristan thought that I looked pale, and I was having trouble forming sentences so he comforted me."

"Comforted you how?"

"He moved the armrest away, and brought me to him and put his arms around me, and told me it would all be okay."

"Huh."

"Now you sound like Jess. Oh God, Jess, and Dean. I cheated on Dean. Oh God, how could I do this twice? First with Jess, and now with Tristan and oh God he's gonna hate me." Paris walked over to me and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"If you don't shut up, then you're going to die. You can't do this all summer. I'll kill you. Now, you said something about Jess?"

"Uh-huh."

"What about him?"

"I kissed him."

"When?"

"At Sookie's wedding."

"I'm gonna need more than that."

"Right before I left, my mom's friend, Sookie, got married. Jess showed up claiming to be moving back to Stars Hollow, and I kissed him, and then I told him not to tell anyone and left."

"I'm assuming Farmer Boy doesn't know."

"Nope."

"Do you still love him?"

"Who?"

"Farmer Boy!"

"I don't know. I mean, he'll always be there, but there aren't any butter flies anymore. I mean, he says he loves me, and I say it back, but I don't think that I do. I don't ever think that I did. I don't think that kissing Tristan either times was a mistake. I don't know about Jess. He doesn't have the best reputation."

"Wait, back up. Either time? You mean you've kissed him before?"

"Yeah, at Madeline's party, sophomore year. It was past 10:00. He and Summer got into a huge fight and they broke up. I saw, and caught up with him later. He was sad, and I was sad and it just happened."

"Okay. I never saw that one coming."

"What should I do?" I just want to crawl into a hole. I'll hide my face, and then nobody will ever able to see me, and I'll be all better.

"Well, you shouldn't string along Farmer Boy. From what I've heard, you don't love him even though he loves you, and trust me, one sided affection hurts."

"So I should break up with Dean? What if Tristan thinks that I'm a complete fool, and Jess finds some blonde to bang while I'm gone?"

"Then they're morons, and at least you'll have your friends and your mom to comfort you and Harvard to think about."

"Okay, but I'll wait until he calls. I don't want..." _Bring, Bring._

"There you go." Paris said, pointing at the phone. I pick it up hesitantly, I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want to miss out on other people because of him.

"Hello?" I say quietly.

"Hey, kiddo. Are you okay?" Mom asks.

I let out all of the air that has been building up inside of me. "Yeah, Mom, I'm still just a little freaked from the plane rid, that's all."

"Okay, babe. I don't want to take up too much of you time, I just wanted to see how you're doing, and say goodnight. So you're good?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"That's good. Did anything major happen so far?'

She knows. I know she knows. "Um, no. Nothing major yet."

"Okay, sweets. Well, I'll let you unpack. Don't let Paris kill you with stress, and have the fun."

"Will do, Mom. Good night."

"Night, honey. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

"Your mom?" Paris asks.

"Yeah, she wanted to say good night."

"My mom won't call to say good night."

"I bet she will." _Bring, bring._ "See, I bet that's her now."

"You answer it."

"Fine. Hello?"

"Hey, Stranger."

"Dean..."

"Told you it wouldn't be my mother." Paris said.

Swallowing hard, I try to listen to Dean. "How was your flight?" He asks.

"It was okay, as far as flying goes."

"That's good."

"How's you Grandma?" This is too hard. I can't do it.

"She's good. Great actually. She's really happy that I came."

"Ah, that's sweet." I've got to do it now before he says anything else. "Dean..."

"Rory..."

"I, um, I ... I think..."

"You think..."

"I think that we should see other people." I say very quickly. Please don't make me repeat it.

"What?"

So much for that. "I think we should see other people." I said slower this time.

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Why, Rory? Why? I love you. I thought that you loved me. I thought that we'd be together forever. Please tell me that you're just joking."

"Dean, forever is a very long time."

"Who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"Who is taking you away from me?"

"No one."

"Then why Rory? Why?"

"Because the butterflies left! I don't tingle when you touch me anymore! I'm not happy to hear your voice! I don't giggle when I talk about you. It's just not there."

"I don't want to let go."

He sounds so sad. I don't like this. "I know, but you have to. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Yeah, well you did. Goodbye, Rory."

"Dean..." I look over to Paris, "he hung up." Then my eyes moistened, and watered. I tried to fight back the tears, but I can't. Now I can feel Paris putting her arm around me.

"It's okay." She says. "It was for the best."

"Why does it hurt so much?" I choke out.

"I don't know. I don't know."

I don't know how long we sat like that. I don't remember falling asleep either, but I must've because it's morning.

_I'm sitting here with an arm around Gilmore while she cries. I can't believe it. We hated each other not to long ago, but here we are. I wonder, do I still have Dugrey's number? I'll wait until she falls asleep. Wait, she is asleep. Okay, so all I have to do is lay her down here like that and be very quiet. Ah ha, there's my phone, and there's Dugrey's number. Okay, send.  
_

_"Hello?" Tristan answers.  
_

_"Dugrey, its Paris Geller."  
_

_"Why, I never thought I'd hear form you again."  
_

_"Yeah, well this isn't for me, its for Rory."  
_

_"What's wrong?" He snapped.  
_

_"Down boy. She's fine. Well, sort of. She just broke up with her boyfriend."  
_

_"She's still with Bag boy?"  
_

_"Was. She was still with him, but not anymore."  
_

_"And I needed to know this because?"  
_

_"Because I need you to take her away for a day. Tomorrow's just an introduction, she can miss it. _

_But she needs to get out of here. She's too sad. It hurt her to leave him and she needs to take her mind off of things."  
_

_"I'll be there tomorrow. What's the address?"  
_

_"I'll go get it. Oh and Pretty Boy, don't push her into something just yet. She's vulnerable. Deal?"  
_

_"I'd never dream of it."  
_

_"I know you wouldn't."

* * *

A/N2: Okay, so I hope you loved it, and if you didn't then you shouldn't read any further unless it was just this chapter and only because there wasn't any Tristan-y goodness then try next chapter on for size. Don't forget to push the pretty periwinkle button and make me very happy._

This has been a Duh production.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, because then I could sell it on eBay for so much more then it was actually worth.**

A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so sooooooooo sorry for the hold up. Finals were crappy, and we moved and oh my gosh, it was a mess. And when I did try to write, I got the worst case of writer's block. I couldn't write anything for months. But, since you want to read the chapter and not my lame excuses, here's some my awesome story at Chapter 4.

Rory: Regular

**Tristan: Bold**

A Trip to Remember- Chapter 4

**What the hell am I doing? I've never done this for anyone before. Well, I've one to a hotel, where there's a girl at midnight tons of times, but that for a completely different reason. I've never done it to go help a chick. I still can't believe that Paris calls me in the middle of the night and says that Rory needs me. Seriously, like anybody could need me. But Rory, of all people, she's so… What am I thinking! Wake up call Tristan she's just a girl. No she's not. She's an angel. Wait are those sirens? Shit.**

"**Is there a problem officer?" I ask. I've got no idea what I did, but it can't be good. **

"**Do you realize what you just did here?"**

"**I'm afraid that I don't officer, I'm in a bit of a hurry…"**

"**I'll say. You just went through that intersection at 100 miles per hour without stopping."**

**Oh, I've gotten out of worse. "But officer, you've got to believe me sir, on any other occasion I'd have gone the speed limit, but you see-"**

"**Don't give me any lip, kid. I know your type. Flying around at God knows what time of night in your fancy sports cars, and you just think that you can weasel out of this? I don't think so."**

"**But officer, you don't understand. My girl, see, she's waiting for me at the hotel. She's real upset, officer. Her mom, she got in a real bad accident back home, and they were so close."**

"**Don't give it to me, sonny. I've heard it all. Her mom's sick and dying and you have to get down there to her quick before your friend kills herself, right? Don't even go there kid. Unless you've got proof, then you're coming with me down to the station."**

**God, Rory, please roll with me on this one. "Let me call her, sir." As I quickly slipped my phone out of my pocket, I prayed that she was still crying over Dean.**

"H-hello?" I answered the phone. I've been trying to fall asleep all night, and when I finally get Dean… Don't think about him Gilmore, you'll regret it.

"Rory, babe, how're you holding up? How's your mom?" It was Tristan. What is he talking about? Paris. She must've called him while I was crying. Since when was she so nice? What did he say about Lorelai?

"Tristan, I'm just fine. There's no need for you to worry, I'm handling this in my own way. What did you say about my mom?"

"But you must still be a little upset. Here, I've got someone who wants to talk to you."

"What? Tristan, who?"

"Hello, miss. This is Officer Roberto Perez from the D.C. Area Police Department, could you please tell me under what circumstances you come to know this young man in the car next to me?"

Tristan got pulled over by a cop. No wonder he called at this unreasonable hour. "Officer, we're school mates. We've know each other for a year or so now."

"I'm afraid miss that he said that he needed to get to you right away, could you please explain?"

Mom! That's what he must've meant. He probably said something bad happened to her. I'm gonna need some tears. I'll think about Dean. "O-officer, sh-sh-she i-isn't do-doing s-s-so we-well. Re-real ba-bad. I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." I think I did pretty well, I mean, maybe I could've done a little less on the sobbing, but I got my point across.

"Oh, no I'm sorry miss. I'll leave you be. Good night miss."

"G-g-go-good n-night." I think it worked.

"**You're free to go, kid. Just don't do that again. You'll hurt yourself, and I'd hate to see that girl crying on the news because of her punk boyfriend. You've got yourself the only warning, now go!" The officer barked. **

**I wonder what Mary said to him. She did a number though. I'll have to remember to thank her. **

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Who's there?" I ask. I've settled down a bit now, but I still can't get… Nope, not gonna say his name. It hurts too much.

"It's me." Tristan.

"Come in." I opened the door. He had one hand behind his back. I wonder what he's holding.

"Hey, bravo on that performance with the cop. I wasn't sure if you'd get it or not."

"Took me a minute, but I got it. I'm quick on my feet. What's behind your back?"

"What do you think?"

"Did you bring me coffee in my hotel room in an attempt to woo me into something dirty Dugrey?"

"No, but I did bring coffee. Paris called, said that you'd need a shoulder to cry on."

"No more crying for me! I'm done with that. Speaking of Paris, where is she?"

"She's not here?"

"Do you see her?"

"Guess not. Maybe she went to take a walk or something."

"Maybe. Now are you going to horde all of the coffee, or are you going to share?"

"Depends, Mary. Maybe I am waiting for you to make it worth my while."

"If you don't hand over the coffee now Dugrey, you're going to be in a lot of serious pain. I need coffee!"

"Got it. Here you go."

"Mmmmm! It smells so good. I can't believe I didn't go get some." It's hot, just the way I like it.

"Good?"

"Pretty good. Not as good as Luke's, but its good for non-Luke coffee."

"Luke's?"

"The diner back in Stars' Hollow. Luke has the best coffee on the planet."

"Well then, I'll just have to try this magnificent coffee of yours."

"Yes, I suppose you will."

**We've been talking for hours, and no matter how much I try and pay attention to what she's saying, I keep on thinking about how beautiful she is. I want to take her somewhere. I got it.**

**"Rory?"**

**"Tristan?"**

**"Would you like to go do something?"**

**"Tristan, it's five in the morning. In an hour I'm going to get up and get ready. I've got a breakfast with Congress today."**

**"Blow it off."**

**"What? I can't do that. Unlike you, I want to be here learning things. Anyways, shouldn't you be getting back to your business thing, won't they miss you?"**

**"They won't give a damn if I'm there or not. My father already paid, as long as the check goes through and I'm home at the scheduled time, it really doesn't matter if I'm there or if I'm not. Plus, I don't think that they'll miss you here. One kid goes MIA, they'll never notice, as long as you're back by curfew. And Paris will take good notes and stuff. You know how anal that chick is."**

**"Well, they may not care if you're there, and they may not care if I'm here, but I want to be here. This is educational, and you know how much I care about my education."**

**"Okay, but if you'd rather be here in a room with a bunch of smelly old people eating God knows what for breakfast, go ahead. Or you could come with me, an extreme improvement on both the look and smell departments, and have the time of your life. Well, at least the most fun you'll have here." I've got her now, I'm sure of it. "And what's a little breakfast, you'll catch them next time. Just say you were sick, and that's why you missed this one."**

**"Well… Okay. Let's go."**

**"Really? Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah, let me leave a note for Paris, and it'll all be cool. Where are we going?"**

**"It's a surprise."**

I can't believe I'm going to do this. I'm going to shirk my duty to represent the school to go off with the bane of my school life to who knows where. That doesn't sound too bad… Yes it does, but I'll get over it. Let's just hope I have some fun.

"Are you sure you can't tell me where we're going?"

"Nope it's a surprise. Just be happy that I'm not blindfolding you."

"Fine. But you've got to promise that it won't be anyplace stupid. Deal?"

"I promise, no place stupid. But I hope you like animals. No more conversation. Play with the radio, but no talking. Because I can't keep a secret for shit, and this is one that I want to keep."

"Yes sir, Tristan, sir!" I saluted him, and he gave me the dirtiest look. I love annoying him."

**I wonder if this is a good idea. She's very obedient though. She hasn't said a word. I could have some fun with that. Don't think about it Dugrey, or you'll be in some serious pain. **

**"We're here."**

**"The zoo?"**

**"Yep, the zoo."**

**"And why are we at the zoo?"**

**"To see the animals of course. Why else would we go to the zoo?"  
" I don't know. I just don't see why you're taking me to the zoo."**

**"Don't you like the zoo Mary?"**

**"Well, yeah, everybody does, but I didn't think that the zoo was seriously your kind of place. I figured we'd end up at some bar or something."**

**"Mary, that hurts, I can't believe that you'd say something like that. Just because a guy likes to get slightly drunk every so often doesn't mean that I don't know how to have good wholesome fun."**

**"Whatever you say. Lead the way Bible Boy."**

I can't imagine Tristan at the zoo. I wonder if this is where he goes when he doesn't want to be found, because I seriously wouldn't look for Tristan in a zoo. I wonder what his favorite animal is.

"So, Mary, what's your favorite animal?"

"Penguin."

"Why the penguins?

"Because they can't fly like normal birds, so they did something better; they learned to fly in the water."

"Hm, I never thought of it like that. I guess your right."

"What's your favorite animal, Bible Boy?"

"Lion. He's the king of the jungle, and just gets to sit back and relax while his girls tend to his every beck and call."

"Wow, how lazy and chauvinistic."

"Okay, no need to use such big words Mary. Remember who you're talking to."

"Don't give me that Tristan. You and I both know how smart you are. You could easily do the work, you just chose not to. Something about image, I assume. But that's just my assumption. Why don't you do your work?"

"Because that's exactly what my dad wants me to do. He wants me to be the good boy not the play boy. He wants me to be the genius, not do the genius. But he's an ass, and I really don't want to do what he says. It doesn't seem right to please someone who doesn't give a damn about me."

"Okay, new topic. How about something happy. Look cotton candy!"

**Mary, Mary, Mary. You're quite the girl. I can't believe she actually talks to the animals. It's so cute, how she makes each one talk back to her with different voices. I really didn't think that she'd do something like that. But I wouldn't think that she'd come out with me either, now that the day is over.**

**"Mary?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Um… Ready to go?"**

**"Sure. Bye Mr. Flamingo. Bye Rory."**

**Maybe I'll wait until we get back to her hotel.**

I can't believe that we spent all day at the zoo. I missed everything. But I really don't care. Tristan was right, I did have a great time, probably the best that I'll have here. We're back at the hotel, I guess it's time to say good bye. "Tristan?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks for taking me to the zoo."

"Why, you're welcome Mary."

"I better get back to my room."

"Yeah, I guess you'd better."

"I'll see you at school then?"

"Yeah, at school."

I can't leave like this, but what am I going to do? Just put one foot in front of the other, that's all I can do.

**I can't let her leave. That wasn't a good bye.**

**"Mary!"**

**"What?"**

**It's now or never. I can't let her go without a…**

Is he doing what I think he's doing? Are we gonna…

_**Both**_

_**Kiss!**_

Narrator:

And they kissed. A kiss filled with passion, longing, and a promise for the future. They saw each other frequently throughout the break, and Tristan even sat through a couple lectures at his business convention from a request by Rory. In turn, Rory agreed that during her free time in the afternoons she could loosen up, and have a little fun with Tristan (Get your heads out of the gutter. It's Rory we're talking about). And that was Rory Gilmore and Tristan Dugrey's trip to remember.

A/N: Ha, betcha never saw that one coming! Well, you probably did. Please review, and give me some advice. I know that you've all lost faith in my abilities to update regularly, but I've still got at least two months left of summer vacation, and I'd love to do a sequel about Rory and Tristan together. You know, a little drama, a little romance, and some fist fights, but if you won't read it, I really don't want to take the time to write it. So, let me know. It would start off when Rory and Tristan got off the plane back in Hartford and run through Junior Year and maybe Senior Year if I'm bit by the inspiration bug. Thanks for reading! And thanks to all the reviewers who I didn't get back to and all of the ones that I did, I really do appreciate you all. Duh Out!


End file.
